The Discovery Of Shadow
by The Darkness Of Shadow
Summary: There's another Avian-Human Hybrid, her name is Shadow. She will have all these adventures with the flock but some dangerous ones where she could get herself killed.
1. Chapter 1

The Discovery Of Shadow

CHAPTER 1: Taken

Disclaimer: I only own Shadow nothing else.

Shadow's POV

I woke up and found Max not in her bed. I got up and got ready for the day and went to find Max. I walked into the kitchen to find her looking for food.

"Morning Max", I said.

"Morning Shadow", Max said.

"Need any help", I asked.

"Yea, I could use some help cooking", Max said.

I helped her for a few minutes when Gazzy came in.

"Morning Max", he said sleepily.

"Morning Gazzy", Max said walking up to him and kissed his head.

"What's for breakfast", he asked.

"It's a surprise", Max said.

"I'll pour the juice", he offered.

I smiled and when he walked past me I ruffled his hair and he smiled at me. Later Iggy came down and threw himself on the coach with perfect landing. I smiled at him and looked down feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Rise and shine Ig", Max said.

"Bite me", Iggy said.

I chuckled to myself and rolled my eyes. I walked over to him and sat on him.

"You awake yet", I asked.

"No, now get off me", Iggy said.

"Why should I, I'm comfortable", I said.

"Because then I would do this", Iggy said.

He grabbed my arm and jumped off the coach and pushed me down on it and he sat on me.

"Dude this isn't fair your much heavier than me", I said struggling to get him off.

"That's what you get for sitting on me", he said.

"Yea, but I could just do this", I said and turned into a black shadow and went through the coach and turned into my normal form in front of him.

"That's not fair", he pouted.

I laughed and ruffled his hair and ran into the kitchen with Iggy behind me.

"I'll make eggs", Iggy said.

Iggy walked off and started cooking the eggs while I started making everybody pancakes. Max left the room and came back with Nudge and Angel.

"Can I pick the ripe strawberries today", asked Angel asked while she was eating her eggs.

"We'll all go", Max said when we were done eating. I started putting away the dishes when my eyes flashed a bright white and I saw a vision. I saw me and Angel back at the school and being experimented on again. My eyes went back to their normal aqua color. I felt Max's hand on my shoulder.

"What did you see", she asked.

"I saw me and Angel back at the school", I said.

"Were not going to let that happen just don't tell anybody or they will freak", she said and we started walking to Angels strawberry patch.

We started getting closer to the strawberry patch until I heard Angel scream. Then Erasers fell out of the sky. I didn't hesitate and ran to one and punched him hard in the face while Max jumped on one. I noticed one Eraser punch Iggy in the eye and I ran over to it and jumped on it and punched it until one leaped on top of me and punched me hard in the face. I kicked him hard in the gut and he fell over, I got up and saw Gazzy out cold. Then I felt two fury hands grab me and stuck something around my neck and shove me into a bag.

"Max", I screamed before they shoved me into the bag.

I tried to turn into a shadow just the thing around me shocked me really bad that it made me scream bloody murder. I felt my pupils get really big. Then everything went black.

Iggy's POV

I woke up and felt myself on the ground. I got up and found the rest of the flock. It felt weird like there were some things missing. I thought for a moment and it hit me.

"Where's Shadow", I asked.

"They took her and Angel", Fang said.

"What, we have to go get them", I yelled.

"We are, we just have to think of a plan", Max said.

"Ok, when are we going", I asked.

"No, only me, Nudge and Fang are going. You and Gazzy are staying here", Max said.

"What, she's my sister I'm going", Gazzy said.

"They took Angel, they might take you if you go and Iggy your blind", Max said.

We argued for about 30 minutes but I ended up losing the fight and had to stay. I watched as they flew off.

"Please be ok Shadow", I thought.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Look Of The Demon

CHAPTER 2: Look Of The Demon

Disclaimer: I only own Shadow.

Shadow's POV

It's been hours and I was still being experimented on. I felt so many needles in me, it was so painful. Finally I was thrown back into the cage. I looked over and saw the two kids and they were scooting as far away from me. I looked at them puzzled and crawled over to a broken piece of glass. I picked it up and dropped it instantly and felt tears form in my eyes. I picked it up again and looked at my reflection. I was in my shadow form with red eyes, fangs, claws, and I looked evil like.

"Shadow", I heard Angel whisper.

I looked over at her and she stuck her hand threw her bars. I took my hands out of my bars and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be okay, when Max comes for us we will find a way to get you back to normal", she said.

I nodded and let go of her hand. A shadow walked over me and I looked up. I was shocked, I saw Jeb. He knelt down in front of the cage.

"Here take this", Jeb said and he gave me a needle with blue liquid in it.

I grabbed it and sat it next to me. I stared at him and he got up and walked away. I looked over at Angel and she also had a shocked expression.

"I couldn't read his thoughts", she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I couldn't read his thoughts", she said a little louder.

My mouth dropped and I looked the way Jeb walked away from. I looked down at the needle.

"Could this be the thing to help me get back to normal?" I thought.

I looked back at Angel.

"Try to get some sleep", I whispered.

She nodded and laid down.

"Please Max be here soon, if you even come", I thought.


	3. MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT

MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT!

If you like this story I have to say I am not doing fanfiction anymore. I'm going to quote im still doing the stories but I am just putting them on a different site. Soo just to clarify this up im not righting on fanfiction anymore I'm righting on quotev.

BYE BYE


End file.
